Love Is More Than Just A Feeling
by FicWriter02
Summary: This sory is rated R for languge and partial sexual content. I have'nt wrote a story is YEARS so work with me ok?? Anyways...this starts if a takari and ends ...well, I don't wanna spoil it... read and find out. I hope you ppl like it.


A/N: To all the ladies out there…you ever had one of those days when you just wanna go to sleep and never wake up from a beautiful dream? Then you know why I'm writing this story. **(**_Don't get fooled by the beginning_**)** This is all in Kari's POV, well I hope you like it…

****Word to the wise**:** "_Smile…Life is short_ ^_^"****

Enjoy!!!!!

It was 3 days till the school prom and I couldn't wait till "he" asked me to go with him. I was walking down the hall when I saw him coming up to me and…

"Hey Kari"

"Hi T.K. what's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you something"

'OMG!!!!!! I HOPE HE ASKS ME!!!!!!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!!!!!!!!? WHAT AM I GONNA DO!!!!!!!!?' I kept saying that to myself over and over. I didn't know what to expect. Was he gonna ask me to go to the prom with him or was he gonna ask me for some gum? I really didn't know.

"Yes. Wha-what do you wanna ask me?" I stuttered

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my prom date?"

'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE ASKED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"YES! …I mean, I, um, …Yes, I'd love to" 

"Great! I'll walk you to class"

"Ok, that'll be great"

Everything was going well. Then lunch came. That wasn't a very good time, not for me, but for somebody else… Davis. 

"Hey Kari! Can I sit here?"

"Sure Davis"

"So, you got a prom date yet?"

"Now that you ask. Yes. I do"

"Oh… who's the lucky guy?"

"T.K"

"Oh! Well, I better get going. See ya later. Bye"

"Bye"

I felt so bad, but I had to do it. 

The next day, I went out with Yolei to buy the dress I was gonna wear for the prom. 

"So do you have a prom date?"

"Yes I do"

"Who?"

"T.K. Duh! … You know something?"

"No, but you're gonna tell me anyways"

"Do you have ANY idea how excited I was when he asked me?!"

"How? I don't even know why I'm asking this cause I already know"

"Ha, ha… funny. But for real, I was jumping around all over the place when I got home. WOW"

"Exactly. Wow. Like I didn't already know that"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…."

I bought the dress and then she asked a question that got me thinking for the rest of the day…

"Hey Kari?"

"Yea?"

"Don't you wonder what he's doing _right_ now?"

"Who? T.K.?"

"Yea. OH! Sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have asked that"

"NO. You shouldn't have. Now you got me thinking"

"Sorry"

"Oh well. I shouldn't worry myself"

"No you shouldn't"

We kept talking and then you know… I went home… she went home…you get me…

Finally, it was the big day. T.K. picked me up and brought me to the prom. We went on the dance floor and while we were dancing I saw Davis. He looked at me and I smiled, but all he did was look down. Wow man, I felt worse than before. But I just told myself not to worry and that everything was gonna be alright.

"You having a good time?"

"Yea"

"Kari, my friend is having a party and I was wondering if you wanna go with me"

"Um…where is it?"

"Oh, it's in his house. Come on, it'll be fun"

"Well, ok… I guess"

"Ok great! Let's go"

"Now? But T.K., we just got here like 30min ago"

"Yea but his party starts now"

"Ok…"

We went to his friend's party. I saw T.K. drinking! I never knew he drank. That really shocked me. I went up to him and told him that maybe he should slow down with the drinks, but all he said was, "Don't worry babe". I really didn't know what to say. Then after a while he came up to me and said…

"Come with me"

"Where?"

"Somewhere. I wanna show you something"

"Ok…"  
  


So I went with him. He took me to a bedroom. It was really dark, but not dark enough that you couldn't see what's in front of you. 

"What are we doing here and what did you wanna show me?"

"We're here because I wanna show you something"

"What do you wanna show me???"

He started feeling up on me and said…

"This" He said pulling out his erect penis 

"T.K.!!!!!!! What the hell is wrong with you!!!!!!? You never act like this!!!!!"

"Baby calm down. I'm gonna show you what real fun is. Come on you know you want it"

"NO I DON'T! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"COME HERE BITCH!!! YOU'RE GONNA FUCK ME WHEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!? GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!!!"

Then I did the unexpected… I kicked him as hard as I could, right where it hurts. I never thought I would do that. I was so shocked, with him _and_ myself. I started running until I was outside. He came outside and said…

"COME HERE BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FUCK YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!"

 Then I ran back to the school. I sat down on the stairs and cried. Then a couple of min later Davis came out saying…

"Piece of crap prom! I hate this fuc---, OH! Sorry whoever you are" he said looking at me, I just said "Uh huh"

"Kari? Is that you?"

"Davis, go away. *sniff* I don't want you to see me like this" 

"But Kari I wanna help"

"No just go"

"No! I said wanna help you. Now tell me what's wrong"

"Well, T.K. *sniff* …he, he…"

"He what??!"

"He tried to…..rape me!" I started crying again

"WHAT!!!!!?????? I never would have thought he would go that far!! That stupid bastard. How could he do that to such a kind, beautiful girl like you??????!!!!!!!"

I looked at him and smiled

"You really mean that?"

"Yea, of course!"

"Oh Davis. I was so happy when he asked me to be his prom date but, *sniff*, I never thought he would go this far!!" I said hugging him

"Don't worry Kari, I'm here for you. I would NEVER do such a thing to you or let anyone else do that to you!"

"Oh…Davis.*sniff* I'm sorry"

"For what? You haven't done anything to me"

"Yes I did"

"Like what?"

"For doubting you. I thought you were just kidding around with me, saying that you love me and all that, but now I see that you're serious. Davis, please except my apology"

"Apology excepted. Now, would you be my prom date?"

"Of course I would!" 

Then we heard the announcer in the school say, "This is the last song for tonight and this song goes out to all the couples out there. Have a wonderful night!"

"Hey. Since we could here the music out here, Kari, would you care to dance?"  
"Out here?"

"Yea"

"I would love to"

We started dancing. And then the BEST thing in whole day happened…..Yes! WE KISSED!!! It was the best kiss EVER!!!! We kissed under a moonlit sky full of big bright stars. That, was the best moment, _and_ day, of my life.

        **J****The End****J**


End file.
